Say When
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Ellos te van a empujar hasta que cedas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "Percy & Nico" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**Ninguno de esos personajes me pertenece, son obra del señor Rick Riordan.**

Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Percy y Nico" del foro "El monte Olimpo"

Este fic está basado en la canción "Say When" de The Fray

* * *

Lo vi ahí, en el gimnasio de Westover Hall, en el baile de final de trimestre, no sabía de donde había venido, lucia tan inocente mientras bailaba con la chica rubia, podría haberle jurado a Bianca que ellos nos eran de la escuela, pero ella no era de la clase de chicas que le interesase saber ese tipo de cosas. Cuando había entado al gimnasio pude sentir la mirada de los 4, pero esos ojos azules me habían intrigado.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido, el Señor Espino nos llevó a un aula dónde se transformó en algo loco, el miedo era demasiado, pero después llegó él. Con la espada empuñada, bajándola con forme se acercaba a nosotros, a pesar de que el monstruo estaba atrás de él, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez, podríamos librarnos, de todas maneras.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque realmente tengo que saberlo.

-Me llamo Percy –dijo, obviamente tratando de aparentar serenidad, cosa que fallo, un poco-. Los sacaré de aquí y los llevare a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Sabía que Percy no confiaba en mi después de cómo había reaccionado con lo de Bianca, pero estaba realmente aterrorizado. Quería demostrar que en serio lamentaba mucho mi manera de reaccionar, pero no sabía realmente cómo.

Hasta que después, en la casa de mi padre, cuando él lo atrapó, por fin, era mi momento. Realmente estaba asustado, no quería arruinarlo como de costumbre. Pero era mi plan, él me había dado la oportunidad y así, tal vez, consiguiera un poco de su confianza.

* * *

El día que terminó la batalla contra los titanes, cuando ya estábamos en el campamento y todos los sobrevivientes estábamos en el comedor, los sonidos de la naturaleza estaban ahí, pero se sentían como la música de fondo, mientras Percy entraba y todo el mundo se levantaba a saludarlo, a conocerlo, e incluso, los nuevos campistas, a conocerlo.

Percy caminaba a mi lado, estábamos en el bosque. Nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad, seguramente él había quedado con Annabeth para verse ahí, fuera de las miradas indiscretas de todos los campistas, aunque ya todos sabíamos que ellos eran novios; supongo que le gustaba tener momentos a solas como adolescentes normales.

-Mira –dijo, habíamos parado y estábamos en un claro, Percy señalaba un árbol hermoso- es genial como se ve la luz pasar por sus hojas –me dijo.

No lo había pensado, pero era demasiado hermoso, jamás me había detenido a observar la belleza de la naturaleza. Pero en ese momento, todo me golpeo, yo estaba enamorado de Percy, los tres años más o menos que llevaba de conocerlo, me habían bastado para que mis sentimientos por él fueran confusos, o por lo menos, no la clase sentimientos que debería de tener por el chico que me prometió que cuidaría de mi hermana y que rompió su promesa. Pero de todas maneras, ahí, en ese claro del bosque, admirando la manera en la que la luz pasaba por las hojas de los árboles, con Percy a mi lado, no podía dejar de pensar, que sí, sentía algo por Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Me golpeo tan fuerte ese descubrimiento.

Volteé, y ahí estaba él, con el cabello negro, un poco bronceado, sus ojos azules, del color del agua, viéndome. Quería hacer algo, pero no podía dejar de ver sus ojos. Pero no podía.

-Percy… -empecé. No iba a decirle, en esos momentos, sabía que tenía que alejarme de este campamento, tal vez para siempre.

-¿Qué pasa Nico? –preguntó

-Yo… -empecé. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo normal, de mi boca salió un gemido, por el nudo en la garganta que tenía. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía, así qué, si este iba a ser mi último día en este campamento tal vez pudiera llorar libremente.

Percy se acercó a mí, se veía demasiado indeciso, pero al final, hizo algo que me sorprendió. Me abrazó. Si, rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, puso sus manos en mí espalda y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sorprendió demasiado, no estaba tan a favor de que alguien me tocara, pero por primera vez después de Bianca y mi mamá, se sintió bien.

Trate de hablar de nuevo, pero las palabras no venían, solo más lágrimas y sollozos. Tampoco era una persona que lloraba, pero llorar me hizo sentir mejor. Podía sentir la respiración de Percy cerca de mi oído, lenta y tranquila.

-Hey Nico, todo está bien –me dijo tratando de reconfortarme. Lo abracé de vuelta, más fuerte, quería sentirlo cerca, sabía que sería lo más cerca que jamás lo tendría. Nos separamos, por la única vez en mi vida, tuve el valor de verlo a la cara, nuestros ojos estaban conectados. Azul, agua que era la fuente de vida y negro, muerte y caos. Aun así, estamos separados, dos fantasmas en un espejo, no muy cerca. Esa noche me fui, y dos días después, Percy había desaparecido.

* * *

Estábamos en el Argo II, por primera vez, estábamos a bordo todos. Aunque estaba débil, podía sentir y ver muchas cosas. Todo era un caos, constantemente nos atacaban monstruos, dioses, monstruos antiguos y un montón de cosas. Pero, todos podían sentir el barco a kilómetros de distancia, sería muy difícil despistar a alguien. Cuatro semidioses, hijos de los tres grandes, en el mismo barco, junto a una hija de Atenea, un hijo de Ares, otro de Hefesto, una de Afrodita y un sátiro… obviamente los monstruos encontraban delicioso el festín.

Pero eso no era todo, también había problemas adentro, cada quien tenía sus problemas, el punto es que eventualmente eso iba a empezar a rompernos. Era como si viniera un huracán, todos veíamos un ventana y veíamos como poco a poco el viento del huracán, empezara a hacer una grieta en las ventanas, básicamente así éramos, el huracán eran todas nuestras pesadillas, inseguridades, nuestros miedos y los factores de nuestro día a día; la ventana éramos nosotros; y lo que hacíamos era alejarnos de la ventana, permanecer tranquilos y ocultarnos. Era mi manera más fácil de verlo, nos alejábamos de la ventana que empezaba a tener grietas, que corría peligro de romperse, y nos alejábamos y nos refugiábamos.

* * *

Cuándo Percy regresó, después de su incursión en el Tártaro, se le veía más afectado que a Annabeth. Mucho más afectado. Pero Percy se preocupa por todas las personas y allá abajo, había encontrado cosas horribles y también, en el bosque, se dio cuenta de todas las personas y seres que lastimó, aunque tal vez no a propósito. Cada día lo veía al atardecer cerca de la proa hablándole a Festus, como si ambos se entendieran.

Eran las 2 a.m. según el reloj que Leo había puesto en mi camarote, cuando tocaron mi puerta, por un momento pensé que sería Hazel, que era la única que venía a verme, pero aun así , jamás había ido tan tarde, estaba pensando en una excusa para no verla, aunque no hubiera estado dormido. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Percy del otro lado con su pijama y su playera del campamento, me sorprendí. No teníamos una buena relación y mucho menos como para vernos a la mitad de la noche en el camarote del otro.

Le hubiera inventado cualquier excusa, que estaba muy cansado o que estaba dormido, no sé, cualquiera, de no haber sido por esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, él había estado ahí, aquella vez que necesité a alguien y ahora seguramente quería que hiciera más o menos lo mismo. Me hice a un lado para que pasara y ambos nos sentamos en mi cama.

Se trataba de calmar un poco respirando, lo podía oír a mi lado, así que decidí no apresurarlo. De todas maneras sabía por dónde iba ir nuestra plática y no estaba muy preparado. Sus ojos, azules como el agua del mar, se veían tristes y cansados, sin contar sus ojeras que eran considerablemente grandes.

Sus ojos me recordaban a un chico que había visto cuando era un niño, en Venecia, iba con Bianca, él estaba en una banca del parque, la guerra había empezado y a cada día se oían las noticias de que más personas morían. El chico nos vio a mi hermana a mí, nos sonrió, pero lo único que podía decir sobre él, es que estaba perdido y destrozado, aunque no era bien visto ver a un hombre llorar, sabía que podría haber estado llorando. Así veía a Percy, sabía que estaba perdido y destrozado. Había empezado a temblar un poco, incluso antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No… puedo dormir –dijo. Me reí un poco y el me volteo a ver confundido.

-Lo sé, te entiendo. Yo… tampoco puedo dormir mucho.

-Nico… ¿en serio no se hartan de estar haciendo lo mismo siempre? Siempre están peleando y haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Si tan solo se dieran cuenta de lo que significa para nosotros todo esto y si en vez de estar peleando entre ellos o incluso consigo mismos y se deciden ayudarnos. Estoy harto de que mi padre me esté susurrando cosas, o que mi padre este en mis sueños intentando convencerme de hacer algo o de que alguien no es de fiar. Y estoy seguro de que los demás están igual.

-Lo sé Percy –suspiré- pero sé que eso no es lo que te hizo venir hoy aquí ¿o sí?

-Eh… no. Nico estoy harto aparte de tener a mi padre en mis sueños, siempre tengo pesadillas. Sobre… el tiempo que pasé en el Tártaro, cada vez son peores… -sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía controlar mis propias pesadillas.

A veces incluso tenía pesadillas de partes del Tártaro que yo no había visitado, pero era como si alguien o algo me llevaran ahí. Supongo que las pesadillas deberían de ser triplemente peores que las mías. Tenía más enemigos que yo, había ido con su novia al Tártaro (no era un lugar muy romántico obviamente) quien había estado lastimada del tobillo, habían recorrido más partes que yo (cosa de la cual no estaba celoso).

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú para… lidiar con ellas? –preguntó

-No puedo, a veces prefiero no dormir, pero eso no ayuda, así que a veces tengo que separar y decidir qué es real y cuáles son las cosas que ellos quieran que yo vea. Pero no se puede Percy, tal vez consigas pararlas, pero eventualmente las pesadillas regresaran y no hay manera de que puedas saber en qué momento estarán de vuelta. –dije. Percy estaba a mi lado, podía ver que lloraba. Así que sólo me quedé callado, después de un rato ya no tenía lágrimas, pero seguía sollozando, quería seguir llorando pero no venía nada.

Y ellos estaban en lo correcto, hasta el más fuerte se rompe. Es como con un huracán, hasta el edificio que parece más fuerte se destroza. Nosotros estábamos en medio del huracán.

-Percy… supongo que hay cosas que deberías entender –dije, por primera vez los ojos de Percy y los míos se conectaron, y me acordé de la última vez que había pasado algo así, en ese entonces los papeles estaban invertidos. – Debes de entender que ellos van a empujarte hasta que cedas o hasta que tú digas cuando.

-No entiendo –respondió

-Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, los dioses van a seguir siendo los dioses. Todo comenzó con un hombre y un pais, cada plan se convierte en un siglo, y hay otra nación caída. Pero tal vez los dioses puedan estar en los dos lados de las armas. Nunca entendí por qué, pero siempre alguno nunca lo tiene tan bien, y esos somos nosotros, porque nos necesitan para que resolvamos sus problemas. Todo esto estuvo aquí antes que nosotros, y todo esto estará después de nosotros. Nunca parará hasta que nosotros cedamos, o tú digas cuando.

Y ahí estaba yo, consolando a Percy, a la mitad de la noche, en mi camarote, mis brazos rodeándolo y mis dos manos en su espalda.

_And my own two hands _  
_will carry you tonight__._


End file.
